


Eon and Sabrina's Adventure

by Satoshi_Eon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: More characters to be added, Original Character(s), boy do i try, first fanfic on here, fixing it up because i want to work on this for my best friend haha, i originally made this on a cursed website called: pokeheroes, might need to make kit a character too, the character probably be what pokemon sabrina gets, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoshi_Eon/pseuds/Satoshi_Eon
Summary: The start for two girls, whose name's are Eon and Sabrina. Join us for the adventure of these two!





	1. Chapter 1: The Start for the Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: There's some Spanish that I'm too lazy to translate all, hopefully it isn't too much of a problem!

The morning sun rose up into the sky, shining brightly throughout the region of Kalos. Many had already woken up, either to go to work or just to do their daily routine. But today the sun shined brightly on two girls whose adventure was about to start today.

As one of the girls, whose hair went down to her shoulders and brown as chocolate, had just woken up. She grabbed her glasses from the counter-table next to her bed, after that she finally got out of bed. Waking up her own Pokemon she had already owned, the Pokemon had blue skin and yellow fluffs covering half of it's skin. It looked like a cloud, but it wasn't one. Instead it was a Mareep.

Eon looked back in surprise, "Ah, sorry to wake you, Marlua." Eon apologized as she went over to the window and opened the blinds. "It's still early in the morning isn't it?" she asked the sleepy Mareep.

The Mareep looked around and found the alarm clock that was blinking in red numbers, 6:26 in the morning it showed, the Mareep sighed and looked over to it's owner and nodded.

Eon chuckled as Marlua was too tired to even respond with noise, "It's early for you, go to sleep. I'll wake you up in a little bit when we need to get ready. Alright?" she told the sleepy creature.

Marlua nodded and set her head down, once it's little head hit it's pillow it feel asleep quickly.

Eon smiled gently as she glanced over to see her Pokemon already sound asleep. She looked out of the window once again and sighed happily, she couldn't believe it was finally the day. _The day of her Journey_  
.  
.  
.  
_Chu! Chu!_  
A robotic Pikachu noise startled another girl awake.

It was now 7:00 in the morning, the girl had the shade of worn out hot pink dyed into the edges of her dirty blond hair, she reached out to turn off the Pikachu Alarm. After a minute or so she finally found the disarm button. She looked up to the ceiling and sighed, it was too early in the morning. But she had to get up either way, wither she liked it or not. As she got up and opened the window blinds she heard a knock in her door.

"Who is it?!" Sabrina yelled out tiredly to the knocker behind her door.

"Eon, who else?" Eon responded back with a slightly lowered voice unlike Sabrina.

Sabrina sighed drowsily, "You can come in." she called out to her sister slowly.

Eon opened the door, already wearing jeans and a light blue vest with a white shirt underneath. "Hey sis, you alright?" she asked trying to hide her concern but thankfully it was not enough for Sabrina to noticed.

Silence grew upon them both for a few seconds, as Sabrina couldn't respond as she was really tired. "Yeah.....what about you?" she asked her sister.

Eon nodded and gave a thumbs up, "Of course I'm alright, we're starting our journey today and you get your first Pokemon _ever!_ " Eon said joyous, hoping for some of that attitude to rub on Sabrina too.

But that's not what happened, Sabrina smiled weakly "Yeah, I really can't wait." she said quietly as she tried to hide the hint of the sarcastic tone in her voice.

Eon sighed at the respond, "Well, just get ready. We'll be leaving in an hour or so. Make sure you already have your stuff packed." Eon said as she backed out and closed the door of the room.

Sabrina's eyes widen in terror and her heart beat started to accelerate. She hadn't packed last night, and she didn't have enough time to do so. She sighed harshly at herself. What was she going to do now? She looked around swiftly trying to find a big enough backpack for backup clothes and items. After 5-10 minutes she finally found the _'perfect'_ backpack. Now all she needed is backup clothes, but it all wouldn't fit in her backpack. But she didn't care anyway, she place a few outfits on her bed but didn't know how to pick. They all seemed nice, but she couldn't even fit one without stuffing it all in and making it all look bad.

Suddenly she remembered the trick her sister taught her.

Eon's voice echoed through her mind _"First, grab your shirt of choice."_

Sabrina grabbed the shirt of her choice, which was purple and contained a Pikachu with the words saying "You look quite Shocking!"

_“Next, put your underwear in the middle of the shirt. Then fold it by placing the two sleeves above the underwear”_

She grabbed some underwear and put it in the middle, like the voice said, she also folded it.

_“Now grab a pair a socks, grab the two socks and place them on each side horizontally! Now roll it up by the socks side first. You should see the socks sticking out like little antennas!”_

Sabrina grabbed a pair of socks, which had Eevees and stars imprinted on both of the socks. She put them horizontally and like the imaginary voice said, rolled it up by the socks side. As she finshed that part you could see the two ends of the socks popping out.

_“The last part is to close it off by grabbing the two socks and folding it over the shirt. Like this!”_

Sabrina saw the final look in her mind and nodded to herself, she grabbed one of the socks and made it inside out onto the shirt, she did the same with the other sock and now the finished result looked like a huge sock!

Sabrina sighed in relief as she put it into her backpack, she had tons of space left for another outfit. She soon did the same with the other one she wanted.  
.  
.  
.

Finally her backpack was packed up. Sure it only took her 20 minutes but it was worth it. Now that she was finally down with that mess she immediately went over to the bathroom. She first brushed her teeth then started to brush her hair. She didn't style it or anything she just… _brushed_ it.

A few minutes passed and Sabrina already looked ready. Her outfit a blank pink shirt with black ripped shorts. She looked at the mirror in the bathroom and sighed heavily. She may have looked like a mess but that wasn't going to stop her.

“Sabrina, come on! Hurry up you have to eat breakfast before you go!” Eon roared the entire house as she yelled out Sabrina's name.

Sabrina quickly walked out of the bathroom and put on pink sneakers. She grabbed her backpack and ran to the kitchen.

“ _Finalmente saliste de tu cuarto!_ ” Sabrina's mom yelled out as soon as she saw her daughter walk into the kitchen.

Eon laughed, "Yeah, _finalmente!_ you sure took your time." Eon added onto her mother's sentence.

Marlua let out a small "Mar!" in agreement with the others, then returned to eating her Pokemon food.

Sabrina sighed and sat down in the kitchen table, today they were pancakes shaped like Pokemon. Eon's was of course, a Mareep with sprinkles near it's heart. Sabrina's pancake was a Flareon with it's fur being the sprinkles. On the side there was bacon and some scrambled eggs.

Sabrina started to eat, she looked over to Eon, who was eating surprisingly slow today... "You alright? You usually don't eat _that_ slow."

Eon looked at up to Sabrina's eyes, "I'm just trying to eat at the same time as you. So you know, I don't have to wait for you to finish."

"Oh." Sabrina didn't want Eon to try to eat the same speed as her, it was very awkward to see the other human eat in a slow speed. Always playing around with the food then finally eating it. Sabrina sighed and looked down to her plate, guess she was going to start eating fast too.

Although, Eon didn't last long in trying to match Sabrina's speed. Eon started to eat faster than Sabrina and she had finally finished. Eon sighed and grabbed her plate, she then went to the sink and started washing it.

After a few more minutes Sabrina started finishing her food, she looked down to Marlua who had already finished. Sabrina looked over to the other two and made sure they weren't looking over to her way. After the coast was clear she dropped some of the food in Marlua's bowl and allowed her to eat it. Sabrina waited for Marlua to finish it so the others wouldn't suspect a thing. Marlua finally finished it, so Sabrina got up and went to the sink and washed her plate.

" _Oh, antes de que te vas una de tu amigas me dio esta caja! Ella dijo que es para te._ " Their mom said to Sabrina.

Sabrina looked over to Eon, waiting for a translation. Eon sighed, "She said that one of your friend left this box for you."

"O-oh! _Gracias_ , mami." Sabrina grabbed the box from her mothers hand and blushed as she opened it.

Eon grew curious as she saw Sabrina's expression as she had opened the box "Well, what is it?" she asked her sister, whose face was shining bright red.

Sabrina blushed even more as she heard Eon ask what it was. She grabbed the red and black heart locket from the box, "It's a-a locket. There's also a note..." she said as she looked closer in the bottom of the box.

" _Que es eso?_ " Her mother asked as she grabbed the heart-locket.

" _Es un....uh...come se dice...._ " Eon started to snap her fingers in order to remember the name " _,es como una_ necklace _que se abrir._ " she tried her best to explain it.

" _Pues una collar que es una locket._ " Her mother said with a hint of sarcasm.

Eon laughed, and nodded her head.

The conversation between them both kept going, but Sabrina wasn't paying attention. Instead she was reading the letter that was in the box.

_Hey! bitch! it's me!  
Anyways, I didn't want to wait until today to give you this locket that I made. Because you know, I left yesterday. So I gave it to somebody that knows you. I hope to see you soon, and I can't wait what Pokemon you're going to get as your starter. Just...hit me up once you arrive in Lumiose City so I can go around and find your sweet ass._

_-Love, Kit!!_

At the bottom of the letter there was a small drawing of a Pikachu with red hair and a pink flower on it. It's black ears were drooping down. It seemed to be making a peace sign.

Sabrina sighed, she loved Kit, she sure did. But sometimes, she was just too _wild_ for her.

Eon looked over to the clock on the wall and sighed, "It's about time to we leave." she looked over to Sabrina then back to her mother. " _Es la hora que los vamos._ " Eon sighed and went closer to her mom and hugged her. " _Te voy a extrañar, mami._ " she said quietly.

Her mother sighed and a tear went down along her face, she signaled Sabrina to come over as well and hug her. Sabrina chuckled and went in for the hug as well. Although she couldn't understand Spanish as well as her sister, she really was going to miss her mother. As they hugged Marlua went over to the mother's legs and rubbed her head on them, signaling that she too was going to miss her.

After a minute long hug, their mother ended the hug. " _Pues, es hora que se van._ " she went over to the front door of the house and opened it. Waiting for her daughters to walk out.

Eon sighed and grabbed her backpack and picked up Marlua from the ground, she looked over to Sabrina and smiled gently. "Are you ready to go?"

Sabrina felt her heart rate go up in levels that a human shouldn't be able to achieve. Was she really ready, she thought to herself. She sighed and nodded her head, "Let's go." she grabbed her backpack from the couch and went out the door.

The sun hit her face brightly, making her have to squint as she walked out the door. She gave her mom one last hug before she left. Finally that hug ended and she and Eon were officially off to their own adventure.

" _No se mueran!_ " Her mother yelled out the to the girls, waving to them in a rapid speed.

Eon waved back in the same rapid speed, "Don't worry! _No vamos a morir!_ " she yelled out to her.

"Yeah! What she said!" Sabrina yelled out as well, although she didn't know what had been said she agreed with her sister.

They kept waving for a while until they finally disappeared from the sight of their mom, they sighed together. Eon looked down to Marlua, "Do you want me to sit you down?" she asked her Pokemon.

Marlua nodded, Eon put her down carefully and waited for her to stretch. She looked at Sabrina, "Geez, isn't it weird to just..leave home?" she asked her sister.

Sabrina looked up to the sky and nodded, "Yeah, all of our lives we were just at home. But now, it's our time to leave and...go on a journey." she then looked back to Eon's eyes. "But, don't you think it's weird to just leave and go on a journey?" she asked her sister.

Eon chuckled, it was weird for kids to just... _leave_ their homes to explore the whole world. It would've made sense if they left when they were 16 not 10 or 13. It just seemed a tiny bit weird. "It's a little bit weird, and especially how dangerous it is to go out and battle literally everyone in your way."

Marlua finally stopped stretching and they kept walking down the path, Eon looked over to Sabrina. "I wonder, what if in another world Pokemon didn't even _exist_ and all of our lives we kept going to school only to go and work for the rest of our lives."

Sabrina cringed at the idea, staying in school and working the rest of your life? That sounded awful.

Marlua froze at the idea of not existing, "Mar..." she looked up to Eon and her ears dropped down.

Eon bent down and patted Marlua on the head, "Don't worry, I'm positive that even if that world existed you'd still be one of my best friends. Heck, I could even create a game to include you!" she tried to cheer the small sheep up.

Sabrina gave a big bright smile down to Marlua, hoping that would cheer it up as well.

It only took a few seconds until Marlua said something, "Mareep!" it said happily as it's ears hopped up.

Eon chuckled and sighed, "Anyways, let's just agree to not think about that ever again. Let's just keep going."

Sabrina and Marlua nodded, "Agreed." Sabrina spoke for Marlua.


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking through the woods to reach Lumiose City, until they find a friend! But sadly, some foes as well.

A breeze of wind rustled the leaves in the woods, as Wild Pokemon scattered throughout the trees, making even more noise. They roamed around trying to find food, or just find other Wild Pokemon to bother.

Eon closed her eyes and breathed in the air breezing through, she exhaled the air "The air is so fresh, isn't it?" she felt relaxed, _free_ , as she waited for a response , in which she got nothing in return, she opened her eyes and looked over to her sister who had not been paying attention to Eon.

Sabrina had been distracted by....something? They didn't know what, so Eon and Marlua followed Sabrina's eye sight which went into the woods, Eon and Marlua's curiosity grew as they couldn't see _anything_ in the woods. Eon patted Sabrina in the back and felt Sabrina jump up in surprise.

Sabrina jumped back and stared into her sisters eyes, she then put her hand on her own chest, "Arceus! You scared me!" she yelled at her sister.

Eon rolled her eyes and pointed to the woods, "What were you even looking at? There's nothing there." she asked her sister.

Sabrina chuckled at the question, "I wasn't looking at anything, I was just hearing _someone_." she explained to her sister.

"Someone?" she asked her sister, in which Sabrina responded with a nod.

Eon sighed and shrugged, ' _Wouldn't hurt to try to hear somebody_.' and closed her eyes to get a better hearing, all she heard was the rustling leaves, wind blowing near her ears, and Wild Pokemon chatting with one another. Eon was about to give up on hearing _anybody_ else but finally she heard a loud yell from another human, "Ember!" it sounded like....

Eon quickly opened her eyes as Sabrina had shook her to open her eyes, her sister had the bright smile on her face.

"See? Didn't you hear that?" Sabrina was quite excited to have heard the other human being in the woods.

Eon nodded, and looked over to West. Trying to guess which way the voice came, and if she made the educational guess she would've guess West. She then looked back to her sister, "I think it's coming from that way." she said slowly as she pointed to the West just in case her sister didn't catch onto her her looking over to the West.

Sabrina's excitement grew even more as Eon pointed out where the yell could have possibly come from, she wanted to check it out immediately. Sabrina grabbed her sisters wrist, "Come on, let's check it out! Please?!" she repeated that same sentence multiple times to her sister, _very rapidly_.

Eon felt felt sweat drop from her face, "Shouldn't we talk about going though? What if something bad happens?" she stated her concerns to her sister.

Sabrina laughed out loud at that statement, "HA! As if anything bad could happen, we should have that good ol' beginner's luck on our side."

Eon sighed at the response, she knew she was going to get that response but she couldn't stop the feeling of her stomach turn into butterflies. That bad feeling wasn't going away anytime soon and she was _sure_ of it. "A-a-lright...." she sighed as Sabrina started dragging her to where the yell could've possibly came from.

.  
.  
.  
A girl with mid-tanned skin stood in front of a Charmander, she wore black glasses, and her hair was in a ponytail, which was rather poofy and curly, the color of her hair was black like the shadows you would see at night, her eyes were the same color as her hair too, the clothes she wore was a white shirt, some black jeans and a black and red jacket that went in a striped pattern. In the back of the jacket there was a pokeball imprinted in the middle.

She bent down to the small orange dragon and patted it's head. In which response the Charmander let out a happy cry, she then hopped back up and backed up. "Alright, Red. Let's try that again. EMBER!" she yelled out the attack, loud enough for anybody to have heard it for sure.

Red jumped up and made a fabulously well done spin, "CHARMANDER!" it's tail sparked a little bit as the Pokemon open it's month and let out a small breath of flames into the worn out ground.

The girl threw a fist bump up into the air, "You're getting better at it!" she yelled out, trying to cheer the Pokemon on so next time it would send out a greater blaze.

Red looked at it's trainer, "Char!" it let out a happy reply, thanking it's trainer for being nice to it.

As the girl was about to command another attack, she heard rustling behind her. She looked back slowly and grinned, "Red....it could be a Pokemon...get over here..." she whispered to her Pokemon and signaled it to come over slowly.

As Red came over slowly they both listened closely for any more rustling or any noises the Pokemon in the bushes could be making. But to their disappointment, there was no more sounds.

The girl sighed with disappointment going through, "Guess we stood here for too long." she shook her head and chuckled as she picked up her Charamder and started moving out of the area, until they heard another rustle.

"RED USE BITE!" She yelled out and she threw her Charmander into the air, in which it opened it's mouth and teeth started glowing bright like the sun in the sky.

"SIS, MOVE!" Another human yelled out in the bushes, Sabrina fell through the bushes and quickly look back at the bushes. "Eon?! Are you alright?!" She yelled out for her sister.

The girl ran over to the other humans, worry going through her body "HOLY SHIT, I'M SO SORRY!" she apologized multiple times to the other two girls in her way, she finally stopped as she heard one of the girls say the name Eon again. Hadn't she already heard that name before?

"AHILYNN!" Eon yelled out Ahilynn's name out loud as she stood up from the bush, brushing off the leaves and rubbing on the bitten part, she then walked out of the bush but fell over as she walked out

"MAR!" Marlua yelled out after her trainer as she saw her fall, she ran to Eon's side and tried helping her up.

"EON!" Ahilynn yelled back at Eon, running to her friend that just fell over in front of her. She bent down and helped her get up. "I'm so fucking sorry, holy shit." she said while trying to hold back her laughter.

Eon laughed as she got up, "There's no worries," she told both Ahilynn and Marlua, trying to make them worry less. "It was only a bite." she looked over to her side and saw the Charmander that had an apologetic look on it's face. Eon bent down and patted the Charmanders head, "Again, don't worry. It's our fault for you know...sneaking around."

Ahilynn smirked at Eon, "Why were you even sneaking around?" she asked her friend.

Eon put her hand on the back of her head and chuckled in embarrassment, she then pointed to her sister. "Blame Sabrina, she was the one that was curious as to who the loud yelling was."

Ahilynn felt her face get red like the burning sun, was she really that loud? She shook her head, she couldn't possibly be _that_ to make somebody curious.

Ahilynn sighed and looked back to Eon's sister, who had the most confused face in the world. "You...guys know each other?" she pointed at both of them.

Eon nodded, and made a face to her sister "Haven't I told you about Ahilynn here before?" she asked her sister.

Sabrina shook her head, "And if you did I probably wasn't paying attention." she stated her reasons to her sister.

Eon sighed and rolled her eyes, she then looked over to Ahilynn "Anyways, I see you got a Charmander as your starter." she asked her as she changed the topic as she patted the Charmander once again.

Ahilynn nodded, crossing her arms "Yeah, you know how much I love Charizard. I just _had_ to get a Charmander." she made a hand movement as she said had, while grinning down to her Charmander.

"How did you even get a _Charmander_ in the _Kalos_ region?" Sabrina pointed out, Charmanders weren't common _at all!_ Especially not in the Kalos region.

Ahilynn laughed in embarrassment as she reminded herself how she got the Charmander, "I actually begged my parents to get me it for my beginning journey, they originally said no but guess who got it anyways." she pointed to herself.

Sabrina walked over to the Charmander, she bent down close to it. Which made the Charmander nervous, "Did they get it bred for you or did they just causally go to Kanto?"

"Uh..." Ahilynn hadn't thought about it, just how did her parents get it? "I actually don't know...." she chuckled nervously as she walked over to her Charmander and picked it up. "Just how did I get lucky to have gotten you Red.." she whispered to her Pokemon silently

The Charmander looked up, "Mander!" it said as it smiled up, happy to be with it's trainer.

_**BOOM!** _

Everyone jumped up in shock as they heard an explosion loud like being at a firework show. The worst part of this 'fireworks show' is that they were too close to it. By that, it was right _front of them_

"What was that?!" Eon was the first to yell out. She looked around, trying to find out what was causing this. Before she could find out, another explosion that was closer than the other one came down.

They covered their faces with their arms, as the dust and wind blasted into their face. This one was way worse than the first explosion. As the three girls and the two Pokemon stood in battle position and looked around rapidly, A woman laughed, but it wasn't a normal laughter. This was the type of laugh you would only hope to hear in horror movies.

"Hey bitch! Whoever you are, go away!" Ahilynn yelled into the smoke, hoping to not get a response back but at the same time she _needed_ one.

A shadowy figure started walking towards them, a few seconds passed and you could see a woman. But she wasn't a typical bad guy, instead she wore a brown cloak over her body. Her faces was blocked out by the hood of the cloak, but you would still see bits of yellow hair coming out. You could also see her skin, she was pale for sure but hints of tan appeared.

More seconds flew by, out of nowhere another figure came out of the smoke. This wasn't a woman like the other one, this one was a male instead. He too wore a brown cloak over his body. It seemed as if they _wanted_ to hide their bodies. You couldn't see the man's face, just like the woman, nor could you see his hair, but one thing for sure is that you could see that his skin was tanned. 

They stood in silence until Sabrina started laughing away, breaking the dramatic moment. "OH MY FUCKING- YOU GUYS LOOK SO WEIRD!" she pointed at the two adults that stood in their way "WHAT ARE WE AT A FUCKING HALLOWEEN PARTY?!" she kept yelling as she fell onto the floor, holding onto her stomach as she tried desperately to contain her laughter.

Ahilynn put her hands over her month as she yelled 'oh my god.' into them, she almost fell into the ground as she bent her knees and moved around trying to not scream. They were in danger and Sabrina's first instinct was to _roast them?_

As the smoke cleared out you could see that the sun was still shining bright like it was in the morning, but clouds started to pop up everywhere. Winds started to pick up as well.

Eon sighed as she looked up and felt the chill of the winds, ' _This really was setting the dramatic mood expect for the constant laughter in the background_ ' . She thought to herself as she rolled her eyes, she then looked over to her sister that was now crying of laughter. She rushed over to her sister and helped her up, she would've laughed along with her but those two adults were _attacking_ them.

"Look, _kids_ we won't harm you unless you give us your Pokemon." the male had a deep grumbling voice, that could shake the core of the earth. But at the same time his voice just didn't sound.... _human_ at all. 

"OR WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE US DRESS IN THOSE _HORRIBLE WITCHCRAFT CLOTHES?!_ " Sabrina yelled out once again, making the adults groan.

Eon sighed as Sabrina fell down once again. Her sister's first choice to defense was always this....whatever she was saying...

' _What a fucking idiot._ ' Eon thought to herself once again as she had to pick her sister up from the ground, _again_ and try her best to calm her down.

Ahilynn wanted to go over the Sabrina and shake her hand for the quality content that were the roasts but now wasn't the time, she shook her head and tried her best to contain her laughter as she looked closer at the adults in front of them. Yeah, the cloaks did look _stupid_. But if she let her guard down they would be vulnerable against them. As she looked even more closer at the adults, she noticed how.... _lifeless_ their eyes were. There was no shine, the only thing you could really see was the color of their eyes. But the colors seemed died out too...

Out of nowhere the adults Pokemon came out and went to their side, they seemed...lifeless like their trainers. The Arcanine had a pink bandana around it's neck, next to the Arcanine there was a Delcatty with a small box necklace on it's chest, it's fluff at the end of it's tail had the shape of a mustache.

On the woman's side there was a Jolteon, and a rather strange looking squid.... None of them knew what it was, but they were damn sure that it wasn't friendly.

That statement stood true as Eon and Ahilynn felt their stomachs drop as they saw the Pokemon that the adults had. Ahilynn looked back, Eon had a face full of concern written all over it. They needed a plan to either fight or flee and that plan was needed _now_.

The first thing that popped up into Ahilynn's mind was running away, 'Run?' Ahilynn moved her mouth to talk to Eon, hoping she understood her.

Eon nodded slowly, pointing at her sister 'Maybe she should go and get help' she mouthed back to Ahilynn then looked at her sister that was finally calming down.

Ahilynn nodded in agreement. As Eon whispered something to her sister. In which Sabrina responded with finally shutting up, she looked into her sisters eyes and nodded back to her sister, she then started backing away very slowly, eventually running into the woods.

The adults looked over to Sabrina as she backed away but thought nothing of it.

"Alright you _pricks_." Eon growled harshly at the two adults in their way, "You'll have to fight us, okay?" she said trying to hide her shaking voice.

The woman smirked in delight, "This'll be easy." she looked over to her partner, "Isn't that right, _darling?_ " her voice too sounded non-human, it made the others uncomfortable and sick to their stomach.

The male nodded and grinned, "Flamethrower." he rose his hand as he commanded his Arcanine to use the attack.

The Arcanine jumped into the air and spun it's head slightly, it developed flames in it's mouth and shot out the flames out of it's mouth. It went down in blazing speed, down onto the others.

All four jumped out of the way and fell onto the ground, they sighed in relief as they check that no-one had been hurt. But as they felt the warmth of the flames behind them, and soon their faces went to into frowns. The Flamethrower had caught onto the bushes behind them and it went up to the tree beside it. As they watched the fire go up the tree, they felt their heart become an alarm clock, soon they shared the same thought with one another... _'The whole forest is going to catch on fire isn't it?....'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only an hour into their journey and something bad occurs to our heroes and even their friend! What will happen next to them and the forest? Find out next time as their journey continues.
> 
>  
> 
> Author's note: Look, if you watch the anime you know that something bad always happens in the first or second episode. It's like a tradition! (well, except for the Sun and Moon anime. That just broke that tradition..) So....whoops...

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning for a journey, a long journey you might say. Just what will happen next? Find out next time as the Journey continues!


End file.
